Vendetta Pro - Terror Dome 2012
Terror Dome 2012 was a professional wrestling event held by Vendetta Pro Wrestling, which took place on October 20, 2012 at The Dome in Bakersfield, California. This was the second Vendetta Pro event entitled "Terror Dome, with the previous taking place back on October 24, 2010. That event was considered part of the line of Terror Rising events, while this event was the second of three events on Vendetta Pro Wrestling's "Tour of Terror" in October, 2012. The previous event was held the night before in Ridgecrest, California, with the next (Terror Rising 2012) in Santa Maria, California on October 27, 2012. This event was co-produced along with All Pro Wrestling. The event was recorded for DVD, and eventual television broadcast on Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV and APW Gym Wars. Event Notes Terror Dome 2012 featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on Vendetta Pro Wrestling's previous events. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. The Dome opened in 1941, then known as Stelich Stadium (named after local wrestler and boxer, former California Light Heavyweight Champion "Psyclone" Steve Strelich) with a profressional wrestling event. Over the course of 61 years, the building's name had been change—first to Strongbow Stadium (after regional promoter Jules Strongbow) and then The Dome—but it had always been a home to pro wrestling, pro boxing and MMA, along with many other types of events. The Dome was the Bakersfield home of Vendetta Pro Wrestling, and previously for All Pro Wrestling's Central Coast/Central Valley affiliate. It had also been home to Elite Pro Wrestling, NWA Hollywood, the World Wrestling Association, and many others. It is currently home to a small local promotion, Central California Wrestling. With the building having been sold to a church group, 2012 will likely be the final year for professional wrestling at The Dome as the church will take over the building beginning January 1, 2013. With this in mind, Vendetta Pro held this special event with priority seating tickets for just one dollar, while many free tickets were also given out. Vendetta Pro teamed up with its partner in promoting the Unified Tag-Team titles, APW, to produce this event. The Unified Tag-Team titles would be on the line in an inter-promotional contest as Vendetta Pro's SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) would defend against APW's team, The Honor Society (Brian Tannen & Sir Samurai). Also, the Vendetta Pro Tri-Force title would be on the line as "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury, along with his manager "The No-Alternate Pink Mink" Markus Mac, would make an open challenge. A special inter-promotional "Bakersfield Battle Royal" was held, with the winner earning an opportunity to challenge for the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title one week later at Terror Rising 2012 against titleholder Chavo Guerrero, Jr. The co-main event would be for the APW Universal Heavyweight title, as champion "The British Messiah" Timothy Thatcher would defend against former WWE Superstar "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters. Meanwhile, the main event was a six-man tag-team match between the team of "The Rock of Love" Billy Blade, Shane and Shannon Ballard, and the team of J.D. Horror, "The Metal Head Maniac" Sledge, and "Nightmare" Nathan Graves. Blade has competed many times in Bakersfield (and off-screen, promoted or co-promoted the majority of the professional wrestling events which have taken place at The Dome over the last decade, including this one), while former APW Universal Heavyweight and Tag-Team titleholder Graves makes his home in Bakersfield. Results ; *SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) © defeated The Honor Society (Brian Tannen & Sir Samurai) to retain the Unified Tag-Team Championship *Joe DeSoul defeated Ricky Ruffin *J.R. Kratos and "The Destroyer of Man" Damien Grundy battled to a Double Countout *Drunk & Disorderly ("Rebel Rouser" Clay Tawzer & Drunken Irishman) defeated Gorgeous And Young (Kevin Divine & Julian Cash) *El Scopio del Combate defeated Sunami and "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury © (w/ Markus Mac) **in an Open Challenge Tri-Force Match for the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship **Scorpio defeated Sunami *Rik Luxury (w/ Markus Mac) won an impromptu Bakersfield Battle Royal **Match was made following an outburst by Luxury at Vendetta Pro Commissioner Joseph Duncan, where Luxury challenged "everybody in the back" **for a shot at the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *"The British Messiah" Timothy Thatcher © defeated "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters to retain the APW Universal Heavyweight Championship *"Nightmare" Nathan Graves, J.D. Horror & "Metal Head Maniac" Sledge defeated "Rock of Love" Billy Blade, Shane & Shannon Ballard (w/ Gold Digger) Other on-screen talent Ring Announcer *Joseph Duncan Referee *Sparkey Ballard *Donny Brooks DVD Commentators *Joseph Duncan *"The Evil Genius" Titus Machiavelli See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling *All Pro Wrestling External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2012 events